


Home

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Reunion, Sibling Incest, Subtext, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks about home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/gifts).



He doesn't know when he started to feel this way, but there's an emptiness that he can't fill, not with girls, not with motocross, not even with his mentor role at the Thunder Academy. He knows that part of it is the friends he left behind at the Wind Academy. He misses Shane's insatiable hunger for muffins, Dustin's oblivious comments, and Tori's insightful observations. He even misses Cam's lectures about equipment and the roll of his eyes at their foolish antics. Even though he knows the students at the Academy, having trained with most of them at one time or another, the ex-Thunder Ranger knows that it's not his home anymore. His home was in Blue Bay Harbor where his friends are.

Strictly speaking though, he knows that his home isn't in Blue Bay Harbor just as he knows that the Thunder Academy isn't his home either. And this place only reminds him of his home – Blue Bay Harbor has similar reminders, but there is more than that, his friends offer consolation. He has plenty of time to think about the past now, to consider his beloved parents because even though he wasn't their biological son, they're all he's even known. Once they died, the only person he had left was Blake.

They had always known they were adopted (it was kind of hard not to figure it out), and their parents never tried to hide it. As their mother liked to phrase it, they were chosen, two blessings that came late into their lives. He gives them credit because all he ever felt was loved. There was never any sense that they were anything other than Bradleys. After their deaths, the connection he felt to Blake was deeper and going to study at the Academy only proved that Blake was the only person he could rely on in the whole world. To that end, Blake became his home and he would have followed him anywhere. The year they spent as Power Rangers was important because it showed them both that they could rely on others. Now there were other people in their lives, friends who could be counted on in any situation. Blake had Tori to flirt with and Hunter could bond with Dustin about motocross.

But new friends and a new job still didn't fill the hole that he felt when Blake left to ride his way across the motocross circuit. More than his brother, Blake was his best friend and he missed him more than anything else. He missed the chance to brag about his latest conquest and he missed listening to Blake's hilarious rundown of their motocross competition. And their meeting with the Dino Thunder Rangers a few months earlier only reminded him how much he had missed Blake. He hadn't been able to stay long after his race because he had students to get back to, but that day he had with Blake left him with a memory of home and an aching desire to get it back as soon as possible. It's hard not to think of, and it's really difficult not to think about leaving the Academy behind after a phone call or an email from Blake describing all the fun he's having with the girls and the adrenaline. Inevitably, Blake makes an offhand comment in the conversation and wishes he were back at the Academy, helping him to make a difference. And it reminds him of why he stayed so he pulls his clothes out of his duffel bag and puts them away again.

He picks up a picture of his friends taken at Storm Chargers by Kelly. He has an arm slung across Blake's shoulders as the ex-Navy Ranger grins down at Tori. It's a special smile reserved only for her, full of flirtation and affection and even a touch of shyness. Even now with Blake a million miles away, that grin gives him a lump in his throat because he knows that Blake is full of such love for everyone he cares about.

"Bro, you here?" A sudden voice interrupts his reverie, and he abruptly sets the picture down to turn to see the greatest sight in the world. Blake's face is wreathed with an entirely different smile, the one that he reserves just for I him /I , and his heart lifts at the teasing note that suddenly slips into his tone. "I was surprised when one of the students said you were still here. I expected you to be on a date with one of your girlfriends."

"None of them were special enough to take out," he answers dismissively. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be in North Dakota or something?"

Blake sets his duffel bag down with a thump and finally moves forward. "I decided that I should come home for a while. Reefside was a long time ago, and I wanted to be somewhere familiar. Besides, this day should always be spent with someone you love."

Secretly, he's glad that Blake chose him over Tori, but all he does is wrap his arms around the man. "Welcome home," he says, thinking that it doesn't sound right because he's the one who is finally home.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hunter."


End file.
